


(And they were groommates)

by tadok0ro



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cultural Differences, M/M, Rez'okun exploring cultural differences for science (and NOT because he likes Ty'jin), Troll Grooming Headcanons, UST, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro
Summary: For the Zandalari, grooming each other is an act of intimacy, something to share with a lover in the privacy of their quarters. For the Darkspear, it is not.





	(And they were groommates)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Did](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did/gifts).



Another successful mission and another hull full of azerite to ferry back home to Zuldazar. The sun had set and the rambunctious Darkspear deck hands had scampered down below for dinner, leaving the deck in silence.

 

Rez’okun smiles to himself, sighing contentedly as he makes his way below deck.

 

The Darkspear were a handful- boisterous and oftentimes rude towards the Zandalari- but they were skilled and dedicated to the cause. They were-

 

-Stripped down to their smallclothes right in the middle of the mess deck... _grooming_ each other.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” He bellows, garnering not a single reaction from the Darkspear.

 

Shadow Hunter Ty’jin’s head- still clad with his _ridiculous_ pirate hat despite his state of undress- pops up from the cluster of trolls, bearing an insufferable grin.

  
Rez’okun marches over sternly while pointedly stepping around the scattered trolls and their discarded gear.

 

“‘Ello, mon!” Ty’jin grasps Rez’okun’s shoulder, nudging him affectionately. “Nice of ya to finally join us! We be thinking the Zandalari never groom!”

 

Rez’okun jerks away with a sneer.

 

“I am NOT here to _join_ you.” Biting each word as if they personally offended him. “I am here for _answers_.”

 

“What be the problem?”

 

“The _problem_ is that you-!” He gestures up and down Ty’jin bare chest, his fur disheveled in such a risqué way to a Zandalari’s eye. “They-!” he motions to the other trolls in much the same state, his face burning. His eyes narrow pointedly at Ty’jin, voice lowered to a hiss. “Who permitted you to have an orgy on my ship?!”

 

Ty’jin blinks.

 

And bursts out laughing with a cascade of spit.

 

“This is _not_ funny, Shadow Hunter!” Rez’okun stomps his foot down. “If you want to engage in sexual activities I must ask you do it in private!”

 

Ty’jin wipes a tear from his eye.

 

“Oh, ya Zandalari be some funny mon!”  He wheezes, catching his breath.

 

“And ya Darkspear be some rude _‘mon,’”_ Rez’okun shoots back, imitating the Darkspear’s brutish accent. His tone snaps back into formal Zandali. “Now, please, tell them to take this somewhere private.”

 

“No, no, no, no, noooo,” Ty’jin says, grinning wide around his tusks, chest still shaking with laughter. “Come ‘ere,” he puts his hand on Rez’okun’s shoulder again, the troll bristling from the touch. “Let me show ya how we Darkspear do it.”

 

Rez’okun’s blush returns in full force.

 

“Are you propositioning me?!”

 

“Do ya Zandalari assume everything be about sex? We just be groomin’!” he waves his own raptor-bone comb in the air as if to prove a point. “Nothing sexual about it! Just somethin’ between friends!” He crouches down and pats the empty space in front of him. “Now, come ‘ere.”

 

“That is not the Zandalari way.”

 

“Maybe if ya learned something besides the ‘Zandalari way’ ya be less uptight.”

 

“I am _not_ uptight.”

 

“Ya _really_ uptight, mon.”

 

“FINE,” Rez’okun huffs, crossing his arms. “I will show you how _uptight_ I am,” he announces to no one in particular, pointedly stomping into the empty space in front of Ty’jin and sitting down like a petulant child.

 

Behind him, Ty’jin chuckles and adjusts his position, knees bracketing Rez’okun’s sides.

 

“Do not get any ideas, Shadow Hunter.”

 

“Don't be worrying ya self now,” Ty’jin’s voice practically tickling Rez’okun’s ear, “this won't kill ya!”

 

“That is not what I'm worried about.”

 

His fingers skim over the gold-trimmed collar of Rez’okun’s shirt, trailing up to his hair, calloused fingers brushing against the smooth skin at the nape of his neck.

 

Rez’okun practically jumps out of his skin.

 

“Ya be flighty as a saurid! Relax mon.” Ty’jin starts massaging Rez’okun’s neck with gentle circular motions.

 

The tension from countless expeditions starts to drain from his bones with each pass of Ty’jin fingers, his riding posture flagging.

 

“I thought this was only grooming?” He tries his best to sound stern like before, but it lacks the bite. He _should_ stop this. It’s highly indecent for him to engage in such an intimate act as it stands, let alone in the presence of so many others. If any of the other Zandalari crew saw him, he’d never live it down, but….

 

“Shhhh, ya be needing this too,” Ty’jin soothes, voice gentle in a way that Rez’okun’s never heard before. (He likes it. Just how he likes the heat from Ty’jin’s body on his back, draped over him like a blanket.) “Could ya remove that tiara?”

 

“It is not a tiara,” he grumbles, removing it regardless and he can practically sense the smile on the other troll’s face.

 

Ty’jin makes quick work of the leather hair-tie and immediately his fingers are full force at Rez’okun’s scalp, massaging and carefully scratching behind his ears in a way that makes his bones turn to jelly, a pleased rumble bubbling up from deep in his chest.

 

Ty’jin hums, a surprised yet pleased sound at the other trolls reaction and repeats the motion with greater purpose, a full blown purr erupting from Rez’okun.

 

“Ya like that, mon?” Ty’jin’s voice is breathy against his ear, sending a full body shiver through him.

 

Rez’okun swallows thickly, not trusting his voice to answer, and Ty’jin chuckles like _he knows._

 

“Hm. I’ll remember that,” Ty’jin says as he mercifully turns his attention back to Rez’okun’s scalp.

 

Rez’okun’s eyes slip closed.  The idea of a repeat of this is not entirely unwelcome.

 

Finally, Ty’jin brings his comb out and starts carefully smoothing it through Rez’okun’s hair. It doesn’t take very long, the captain takes good care of his hair so there’s barely a knot.

 

Ty’jin starts pulling away and Rez’okun starts, eyes snapping open. Some time in the midst of everything, he’d rested his whole weight against Ty’jin. He snaps himself forward into a more proper sitting position.   


“You are finished then?” his attempt to sound nonchalant is sabotaged by his own disappointment.

 

“Ya smooth-mon make it go extra quick,” Ty’jin says, patting Rez’okun’s arm- barren of any fur- to make a point. He hops up to stand in one fluid motion and extends a helping hand. “Maybe next time ya can groom me!”

 

The idea of having a chance to touch Ty’jin in such a way-  to make him feel good- is tempting beyond belief.

 

“And maybe next time I can teach you a thing or two about the Zandalari’s grooming techniques,” Rez’okun says, accepting the offered hand and being pulled up with surprising ease. _Loa, he is stronger than he looks._

 

“Ya think ya zandalari groomin’ can handle all of this?” Ty’jin gives a grandiose flex, showing off the healthy layer of fur all over his body.

 

Rez’okun’s eyes follow the motion with great interest.

 

“I am sure I can handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god they were groommates


End file.
